


NG+ Loops 1-3: Fun and Games

by ItsRainingAme



Series: The Mirage Masters of New Game+ [2]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Except chapter 4, Gen, It's all crack here, That one probably isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: The first few loops have begun!
Series: The Mirage Masters of New Game+ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991089
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. M O N E Y ! !

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to change up how I'm gonna write these. Basically, these first 3 loops are pretty tame. It's just Itsuki playing around since everything's the same. These fun lighthearted ones are going to make up part one. Part 2 is where stuff get's angsty. At the end of the day, these are all just one shots that can be read separately with a small thread of plot keeping them together. With that said, please enjoy. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get so much money in this game. Sessions are just broken.

"Oh dear Naga..." Itsuki goes to look at his wallet.

"This is... 50... million yen..."

"HOLY SHIT MAN!" Touma looks over his shoulder.

"I knew you were rich but GEEZ!"

"I actually have no idea why I have all this-"

"Well anyways man, SEE YA!" Touma runs off.

"Meh, I have all this money... and if I'm really reliving the last three months, I'll only get more." Itsuki shrugs and walks into Hee Ho Mart.

"Excuse me." He walks up to the cashier. "I'd like your entire stock of energy drinks and curry."

"Sir, you bought all of that a few days ago. We won't get a shipment for another month."

"I'd like to speak with the manager."

"The manager isn't her-"

"Shut up I know he is."

After admitting defeat, the cashier calls said manager.

20 minutes later, Itsuki walks out with the stores full supply of energy drinks and curry for the third time that week.

"Welp, time for Carabia!" Itsuki drops everything off at home then skips his way to Carabia.

"Hmmm... Oh seems like everything is still here!" He looks through the options.

"Which ones did I not have yet again?" 

He takes out the list of accessories he bought before.

After a few minutes of looking, he walks up to the cashier.

"Excuse me, I'd like this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, and this one please." He says as he points to six different accessories.

"Ok sir... You're total is... 2.8 million yen." The cashier says.

"Ok! Thanks." Itsuki takes out three million yen from his wallet.

"Keep the change, please."

"T-Thanks for your support. As a reward, please take these melmarks."

"Hmmm I think I have about 500 by now... But thanks anyways!" Itsuki takes them and walks out of the store.

_About a month and a half later..._

Itsuki walks into Hee Ho Mart and spots Kanae.

"Hi Kanae, what are you doing here?" He walks up to her.

"Oh! Itsuki, just the person I wanted to see. Say, would you happen to have, a million yen I could borrow?" She jokingly asks.

"Actually yes!" Itsuki responds.

He takes his wallet out of his pocket and hands her exactly one million yen.

"T-That was a joke..." 

"Oh, it was... Well, keep it. I know I don't need it." Itsuki quickly walks away from his shocked classmate.

_Yashiro's first side story:_

"WE ARE ORDERING EVERYTHING IN THIS CAFE!" Mamori yells.

"How do we-" Yashiro asks.

"Excuse me, I'd like one of everything from the menu." Itsuki says to the waitress.

"R-Right away sir..."

"Aoi, how do you afford all of this?" Yashiro asks. 

"Oh... Well..." He takes out his wallet, fresh with 75 million yen from the last Idolsaphere run.

"H-How does your wallet not break?" He asks.

"I gave up on answering that question last month." Itsuki shrugs and sits patiently waiting for their order.


	2. yASHIRO PLEASE JUST THOUSAND WAVES ME ALREADY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you start your next playthrough and patiently waiting for Yashiro to finally end the cutscene fight.

"I warn you. Do not try to stop me. I can't afford to waste any more of my time on your delusions. If you mean to stand in my way, you shall suffer the consequences."

"Oh shit, here we go again." Itsuki says in his head.

And just like that, with a roll of his eyes, he runs with the rest of his friends into the Bloom Palace.

"What the... Yashiro is a Mirage Master too!?" He says acting as best as he can.

"You will stand down." 

"And you will fall to the power of friendship in about a week." He rolls his eyes.

A few sessions later...

"So I see you understand the basics. But you're no match for me."

"And you're no match for the power of friendship pretty boy." 

_A good few minutes later..._

"Ok, I could have SWORN he wiped our asses with Thousand Waves by now..." He thinks in his mind.

"Oh wait... That skill is emotionally triggered... _sigh..._ Only one way to end this now..."

"HEY PRETTY BOY, I KNOW THOSE CIGARETTES YOU SMOKE ARE JUST PIROULINES!" Itsuki screams.

"ITSUKI WHAT THE FUCK!" Touma screams.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Kiria screams.

"THE FUCK... I THOUGHT THAT WAS MY BEST KEPT SECRET!" 

"Ok... This mood switch is scaring me..." Tsubasa says.

"Same..." Touma responds.

"Geez, WHY has he not murdered us yet?" Itsuki asks himself.

Then, Tiki walks appears.

"T-Tiki..." Yashiro notices her.

And that was when Thousand Waves triggered.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Itsuki screamed in his mind. "Just you wait pretty boy, if these loops continue, I'll wipe the floor with you!"

_A Few Loops Later..._

"Ok, that last loop was painful as all hell. WHO THOUGHT GIVING BOSSES STATUS EFFECT SESSIONS WAS ALLOWED HUH!?" He screams in his mind.

"Ok Yashiro, you WILL feel the wrath of level 99!" 

"I warn you. Do not try to stop me. I can't afford to waste any more of my time on your delusions. If you mean to stand in my way, you shall suffer the consequences."

"Ok, can you at least change up your monologue... It's gotten old after the 3rd time." Itsuki thinks to himself.

And so, everyone had their best Carnages with the strongest accessories.

Itsuki smirked as he watched everyone go crazy with their strongest attacks.

"FIMBULVETR!" Kiria screamed.

"EXCALIBUR!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Hey look, all those hours fighting in the arena was worth it!" Itsuki says.

"Hmph. I see you understand the basics. But your no match for me."

"...WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

"THORON!" He screamed.

But still, no effect.

"OK! WHAT IS THIS INFINITE MIRACLE SHIT, JUST LET ME WIN!!!! P L E A S E !"

And so, the fight went the same as always.

Tiki appeared and Thousand Waves triggered.

Everyone was knocked to the ground yet again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHY DOES THIS MOVE HURT SO MUCH!?" Itsuki screamed.

No one seemed to pay it any attention though.

"Insufficient, even with Kurono." Yashiro said.

"Dear Naga, PLEASE TELL YASHIRO TO STOP CHEATINGGGGGGGG!"

And so, the rest of the loop proceeded as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a personal joke because with every playthrough I just patiently wait for Yashiro to trigger Thousand Waves and just end the party already. ...Some runs take longer than others...


	3. Lunatic Mode >:D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunatic mode does NOT play around.

The second loop started.

Itsuki woke up and looked at the date, May 15th.

**_So it seems you had quite a bit of fun on your last loop, spending all that money and beating up all those bosses. How about no._ **

Itsuki went to look under his bed for the box.

The only things in the box were posters and costumes.

No money...

No accessories.

_**Let's see how you survive this run Lordling** _

"GOD WHY ARE YOU NOT DYING!?" Itsuki screamed as he was fighting Garick for the third time.

"I am using SOOO much more EP and you are still alive."

Then Itsuki got hit by an attack.

"OUCH That's not supposed to hurt this muchhhhhh." He screamed.

"What IS this?" 

Soon, after waaaaay to much time and energy, tin can man fell and the day progressed as it did.

Then came Aversa...

"Bufu!" She fired on at Touma, which knocked him out cold.

"H-HUH!?" Itsuki stood there, jaw dropped as he scrambled to get spicy curry.

Then he got hit with a lance.

"Lance-Venom."

"W-Wait a minute here... STATUS EFFECT SESSIONS!?" He screamed through the pain of the poison.

"W H Y Y Y Y Y !"

Then the next few months pass and Itsuki's mind went as follows.

"TOUMA, KIRIA... FOR THE LOVE OF NAGA, P L E A S E TRIGGER THAT AD-LIB... P L E A S E !" 

"oK, WHO THOUGHT STATUS EFFECT SESSIONS WERE A GOOD IDEA HUH? I'VE ALREADY BOUGHT THE STORE'S ENTIRE STOCK OF AMRITAS FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS AND THAT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!"

"Actually wait... HOW DID I AFFORD ALL THAT? ALL MY MONEY'S GONEEEEEE."

Then one day, Itsuki decided to go inside the arena.

The Mirage who traded him stat boosters was there.

"I think I've regained my full power! After all, it was ME who rivalled the mighty shadow dragon! Hey you, Mirage Master, how about you fight me"

"Meh... Not like this hell of a loop can get any worse. Sure why not, I'll take you on." Itsuki responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Very very very sure?"

"Yep. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?" 

"Heheheh you'll see. Very well then, I will fight you."

And there it was.

Itsuki Aoi's worst mistake that gave him even more hell in this hell of a run.

"M-DEUS huh." Itsuki chuckled at the name.

"Ok then. Wyrmicide!" He attacked.

_399 damage_

"hUh!?"

The sessions followed only dealt 100-300 damage each.

"OH GODS!"

Then they all got hit with the energy drain.

"Oh shit... Energy drain... Then next is..."

_Dies Irae_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Itsuki screamed.

After a few hours...

"Ok, you're almost dead!" Itsuki said with a relieved look on his face.

Then, M-DUES summoned a bishop.

"Mediarhan!" 

And just like that, the day's hard work was completely reversed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

A little more than a few hours later, through some miracle, they win.

"OK HOW THE HELL DID WE WIN?" Itsuki asked himself.

"Actually wait, KIRIA, THANK YOU FOR YOUR DAMN AD-LIBS."

"Well whatever... Oh boy, M-DUES just turned Medeus into a joke..."

And a joke he was.

Itsuki took out the mighty shadow dragon with one single hit.


	4. Side stories? How about no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side stories give you so many different things. So how about no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, I just now realized how evil it is to not do any side stories. Also, this chapter isn't really crack, but I mean, reliving the exact same 3 months gets boring if you do everything the same so...

"Hmmm... This is about the third loop now..." Itsuki thinks to himself.

"Well, it might get a bit boring if I just help everyone with their problems again, so how about I not do that."

_Fighting Aversa:_

"Ok. This isn't so bad." Itsuki says.

"Wait... this is before anyone asked me for help..."

_During the fight against Gangrel:_

"oH GODS KIRIA, AD-LIB PLEASE!" He screams.

Then he remembered.

"Oh shit... I didn't find and 'fix' her plushie for her... NOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok. You can do this. Why would I help them anyways. I have literally no obligation to."

And so, he powered through the fight with Gangrel.

As the months progressed, he watched as his friends struggle through the industry.

Was his childhood best friend suffering with social anxiety? 

Yes.

Was his self-proclaimed best friend literally about to head into an audition destined for failure and never become a hero?

Yes.

Was the greatest mom he could ever have sitting in the office drunk with lingering feelings about the world she left behind?

Yep.

Was the weird uncle never going to get his Mamorin charm?

Pretty much.

Was the famed Uta-Loid composer ever going to get rescued from the 106?

Probably not.

Was Kiria going to keep repressing her inner emotions?

Yup.

Would the biracial girl who was often bullied and didn't have a place to call home ever going to learn that she has a true home in Fortuna?

Nope.

Would the girl he called his little sister ever learn to stand up for herself?

Nope.

Would the man who called him his equal collapse of starvation in the office and never grow past his perfection?

Yes.

Did Itsuki care?

Yes. Of course he did.

No matter how many times he'll see them, they are all still his friends.

Was he also begging for ad-libs and duo arts the entire time?

100%

Was he going to do anything about it though?

Nope.

Why?

He was bored, painfully bored.

This was the fourth time he's gone through the exact same 3 months.

And in all those previous times, he helped his friends grow past their insecurities.

He watched them grow to the top.

He watched himself grow in confidence... happiness.

Of course, it wasn't all bad.

Tsubasa still had her stellar idol, modelling, and acting debut.

All of Fortuna was still featured in Enter Kingdom.

"See... This isn't all too bad..." Itsuki repeats to himself while sitting on his bed.

"They're still all successful."

"They'll be fine... Just... fine..."

And so, as he closed his eyes that night a single tear fell from his eye.

**_Getting bored now are we..._ **

**_You're even resorting to this._ **

**_Well then, see you next loop._ **

_A glitch has_ _occurred_

_Preparing to restart loop in..._

_3_

_2_

_1_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, it's the end of Part 1. From here on, there will still be some cracky AU's coming but not too many.


End file.
